The Blind Side
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Ashley Seaver's stubborness collides with David Rossi's anger, sparks fly...and the fireworks don't just end after one explosion! Multi-chapter. Rossi/Seaver. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page.**_

_**Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all.**_

_**Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!**_

_**Now, on with the show...**_

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter One**

Propping her chin in her hand, she watched him pace the room restlessly.

Back and forth, back and forth. At this rate, he was going to wear a groove into the flooring.

At least as far as eye candy went, he was at the very premium end of the Godiva selection, she reminded herself as he made another pass in front of his desk, his dark curses coming slower now. Barely resisting the urge to question how much longer his tantrum was expected to continue, she instead chose to bite the inside of her cheek.

Discretion was still the better part of valor…or so she'd been told many times. Shouldn't she finally start listening?

And one look at his still livid face assured her that silence was most definitely the prudent choice.

"Of all the asinine, foolish stunts..." he continued to rail, turning on his heel sharply to pace in the other direction.

Again, she mentally tuned out that particular rant. Though, in hindsight, she could admit that he had a point. It had been an asinine, foolish stunt that she'd implemented. But, it had also worked. Invention was the mother of necessity, after all. And if she'd used a little creative thinking to save a six year old little girl from the clutches of certain death, she could live with the consequences.

Even though it had meant losing her job.

Weirdly, she wasn't all too disappointed about that.

Watching as he stopped in front of the wide window overlooking the Bureau's grounds, she watched him shake his head, still muttering under his breath. Glancing toward his office door, it occurred to her that she could simply leave. She wasn't obligated to the Bureau or the team anymore. She didn't have to endure this particular ass-chewing, did she?

As if he could read her thoughts, he growled without bothering to turn around, "Don't even think about it, Ash. You won't make it as far as the elevator."

Sadly, he was probably right, she silently conceded. Despite his claims that it was no longer in his job description to kick down doors, it wasn't because he wasn't capable of doing substantial damage. And right now, he looked entirely too capable of inflicting it on her ass.

And while others might not agree, she did have a self-preservation streak that insisted that she not anger the beast any further than necessary.

"Are you even going to say anything in your defense?" Rossi bit off as he turned to stare heatedly at her, his eyes almost black with barely suppressed rage.

"My turn to talk?" she asked weakly. Seeing his eyes narrow dangerously, she quickly shook her head as she added, "In that case, nope."

"Nope, what?" Dave barked, slicing his hand through the air as he stalked toward her.

"Nope, I have nothing to say in my defense," Ashley clarified as she arched a brow. Braving his considerable wrath, she continued, "You were there. You know what I did. There's nothing for me to clarify."

"Nothing for you to..." Dave repeated incredulously, stopping abruptly and clamping his lips together. He was going to kill her. Honest to God, kill her and tell the deity that she died of natural causes. If he hadn't been scared shitless by the time they'd gotten her out of the unsub's van, he might have done it there.

Damn it, he was already in the fucking autumn of his life. And this tiny, fearless scrap of a woman was determined to shove him right into the damned winter of his life with her "act first, think later" outlook on the future. Forcing himself to breathe normally as he met her intelligent gray eyes, Dave reminded himself, not for the first time, that she was safe and whole, standing right there in front of him.

He hadn't lost somebody else he cared about...at least, not yet.

"Maybe you're overestimating my tolerance for crap, Ashley. Let me clarify something for you, Sweetheart. I've reached my bullshit threshold for the day," he warned ominously.

Noting the glint in the older man's eyes, Ashley was wise enough to know that feminine charm wasn't going to work. Not at this point. And, hell, she'd never done girlish well anyway. Most days it felt like she'd been born middle-aged. But, from experience, she knew he would at least respect honesty. And she could deliver that in spades.

"I don't know what you want me to say, but I'd make the same choice again, Agent Rossi."

"Dave," he growled, narrowing his eyes again. "Since you're no longer employed by the Bureau, I think you can call me by my first name, don't you?"

"Honestly?" Ashley snorted, forcing herself not to be intimidated by his sheer presence as he loomed over her, "I don't think it would be wise to call you anything at the moment."

Arching an inky brow upward, Dave met her gaze squarely. "Really?" he drawled. "Why is that?"

"Because, the names that I'd like to call you probably wouldn't win me any points," Ashley retorted, her cheeks reddening in her ire. Honestly, it's like he was purposefully blocking the pertinent fact that she'd saved a little girl a gruesome fate at the hands of her unsub father.

She deserved a medal, not the raking over the coals that she was receiving. Fate was indeed a fickle bitch.

"Why don't you try me?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Fine," Ashley blurted, the filter that normally stood guard between her brain and tongue suddenly dissolving like cotton candy. "You're a hypocrite. If you'd been in my shoes and seen the opportunity, you'd have done exactly what I did and screwed all the rules and regulations. Go ahead," she taunted, her eyes flashing as she rose, holding her ground against him as they faced off. "Deny it. I dare you."

"There's a big difference between you and me, Ashley," Dave stated dismissively.

"Yeah," Ashley affirmed, lifting her chin defiantly, already certain that she had burned all of her bridges. "You aren't as pretty as I am. You couldn't have lured him away from that girl. I could. And I did. End of story."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Two**

"Your arrogance and disregard for your safety are going to get you killed, woman!" Dave exploded, his voice carrying in the otherwise quiet room, the echo bouncing off the far wall.

"That's funny," Ashley breathed, widening her eyes dramatically for effect, "because your arrogance and disregard for safety made you into a bestselling author and world renowned profiler. So, do you really wanna throw stones, Agent Rossi?"

Surprised, Dave blinked at her, her spot-on assessment of his character giving him a momentary pause. Then, the impossible happened. He found himself getting even more pissed. This tiny slip of a woman was getting the best of him. This was not how he intended for this moment to be.

Taking a step forward, Dave's jaw tightened as he bit out, "You're just determined to light a match and start a wildfire you can't control, aren't you?"

"From where I sit, it looks like the fire was already burning. And I'm not the one that dropped the match," Ashley returned without hesitation. "I took responsibility for what I did. And I didn't fight the consequences of my actions. So, the way I see it, your job is done. I'm not answerable to you anymore and you aren't accountable for my actions. Not anymore," she murmured, turning to reach for her satchel on the floor. "Thank you for everything, Agent Rossi," she said, straightening to look at him one last time, her heart pounding in her ears.

Capturing her wrist when she would have walked away, Dave tugged her toward him. "Just like that?"

Feeling a warm rush of excitement as his hand settled around her wrist, Ashley cocked her head. "Exactly like that," she confirmed, hoping she didn't sound quite as breathless as she felt. Each time he'd ever touched her, even innocently, she experienced this electric thrill...this tingling in her spine. She'd done the proper thing, of course, and ignored it. After all, she'd heard all the rumors. He was a legend…and not simply due to his professional accomplishments.

But now, feeling his callused palm against her flesh, his warm breath fanning her cheek, she couldn't deny the distinctly feminine thrill coursing through her.

He saw the spark of interest as soon as it flashed in her expressive eyes. Watching as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes, he silently cursed. Jesus, he needed to just let her walk away. God knew, she was out of her league with him. And he knew himself well enough to know that his conscience would kick the shit out of him later. None of that, however, could alter his course now. Head dipping, he claimed her lips roughly, determined to convey his anger...his frustration. As quickly as that thought flickered through his mind, it was extinguished.

Her lips met his readily, her mouth opening to allow him access to her own. Groaning as her tongue swirled around his, playing an intoxicating game of cat and mouse, he wondered if somewhere along the way she'd marked him for death. She must have...her touch was killing him by inches. Burying his hands in her hair, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss as her body pressed against his.

He felt her shudder against him, her mouth meeting his passionately as the kiss went on, building in intensity. He had to stop this...now, his mind screamed at him. But his body had never been very keen on cooperating with his psyche. And, hell, his mind snickered, how the hell long had it been since he'd held a woman, anyway?

Too damned long.

"Mmmm," Ashley hummed as his teeth captured her lower lip, nipping gently as she sighed into his mouth, her hands creeping up his chest as she relished the hard contours of his body.

It would have been easy to keep going...to drown in her taste...to lose himself in her body. He could have, and it was obvious she wasn't going to stop him. Even now, her body was soft and pliant against his, her lips meeting his eagerly, parting on their own accord to tease his. But the ability to do something and the wisdom of actually doing it were polar opposites.

He had to stop this. He had to make sure she knew what she was doing and that she wasn't just falling prey to the convenience and gravity of the moment. He owed her that much.

"Ashley," he breathed raggedly against her swollen mouth, his better angels suddenly gaining control. "Stop," he whispered huskily, forcing himself to tear his lips from hers and stare into her hazy eyes.

Blinking once, Ashley swallowed as she tried to create a coherent thought. "I...you...I'm sorry," she whispered, shocked at herself. How the hell had she allowed this to happen? Part of her wanted to scream at him that he'd started it...but, the rational, more mature part of her brain held her back, knowing just how willing a participant she'd been in that intimate moment. "You don't need to say anything," she muttered, taking a shaky step backward, needing to put some physical and emotional distance between them.

"Ashley...Babe, don't..." Dave replied huskily, reaching for her again.

Bumping into the door behind her as she retreated again, Ashley shook her head. "I shouldn't have...that was inappropriate of me," she choked out, her hand finding the brass knob behind her. "I need to go," she stated shakily, opening the door quickly.

Watching as she fled, her blonde hair flying behind her, Dave grimaced. Way to go, asshole, his conscience sneered.

Hell, he'd meant to stun her...to remind her that he was always the one in control. But his great strategy had blown up in his face. The only thing he'd proven to either of them was that this attraction he'd felt hadn't just been a product of his imagination.

It was very real. And tangible in a way that terrified him.

The only question that remained was…what in the hell he was going to do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Three**

Pacing inside her small loft apartment, Ashley ran a brush through her still damp locks, her feet padding against the hardwood floor as she walked.

Half an hour in a cold shower still hadn't quelled this raging desire burning inside her. Damn it, why the hell had she given in to the temptation she'd been facing since the day he'd sought her out on that stupid obstacle course months ago? Why the hell hadn't she walked…nay, ran!...then? She could have simply told him that she wasn't interest in the opportunity he'd offered her. She'd had a choice.

But seeing him...talking to him...it had touched something inside her. For the first time in her life, she finally felt as though she'd found someone that could understand what she'd endured, and accept her in spite of it. When he looked at her, she didn't feel like she was under a microscope like she did with so many of the men that she'd shared her past with.

He'd accepted her at face value. And that was something that no man had offered her before.

They'd developed a great working relationship, often partnering on cases together. By watching him, she'd learned so much. He'd become a friend...a mentor...and, slowly, he'd come to mean so much more to her.

More than she could translate into mere words.

Tonight had only confirmed her suspicions. This wasn't some transient crush that had developed for her. For months, she'd tried to convince herself that was all it was. Proximity, adoration and awe had converged to entice her libido into overdrive.

But now, as she stood in the center of her apartment, she had to admit the truth. She wanted him...surly attitude, colorful history and all. It wasn't because he was a legend...or because of his notorious reputation...but rather for one simple reason.

Because he made her feel.

And that was a scary fact, in and of itself. Especially for a woman that had spent the better part of her life keeping everyone at arm's distance, never allowing anyone too close lest they see the scars marring her soul.

With Rossi, however, he'd already seen the scars. And they hadn't frightened him. They hadn't even given him pause.

Biting her lip hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, she knew that she'd ruined everything with her actions of the day, though. Aaron Hotchner had made it clear that her actions had ensured there was no place on his team for her. She'd been warned about it before. She had to be fair about that. And she could see where he was coming from. The safety of his team as a whole would always be the first priority for the taciturn Unit Chief.

Shaking her head, she sank down on the couch, her brief plaid boxers riding up her long toned legs. She'd effectively eradicated all chances for any sort of real career at the Bureau. But, perhaps that was for the best. Beyond the fact that she'd pursued this job path for all the wrong reasons...making amends for crimes that weren't hers, but her father's...at least now, perhaps, she could forget about David Rossi. Maybe she could move beyond this undeniable need she felt to be with him.

The rational side of her mind knew all the reasons it would never work. For starters, there was the obvious. While, to her, age was just an arbitrary number, she had a sinking feeling that Rossi would view things differently. The twenty odd years that separated their respective ages alone made any hope of a lasting relationship nearly impossible. Then, of course, there was her past. Seriously, how many girls could say they'd fallen in love with the man responsible for putting their serial killer father behind bars? Her life could be a soap opera at this point, she thought grimly. The difference was that she didn't have the ability to change the channel on her fucked up disaster of a life.

Dropping her head back against the soft cushions, she threw the brush to the side and lifted a still trembling hand to her lips. How the hell could something as mundane as a kiss leave her feeling as though half her soul was now possessed by someone else? Even now, hours later, she could feel his lips moving against her mouth as his tongue had caressed hers. His taste...that musky blend of coffee and masculinity was imprinted on her memory.

And damn if she didn't want to find him and demand he finish what he'd dared to start.

**/XXX/**

Pausing outside the old house that had been converted into apartments years ago, David Rossi did something he hadn't done in years.

He hesitated.

Not out of cowardice, exactly. Hell, he knew precisely what he wanted. He'd spent months fighting his building desire for the young woman that resided on the uppermost floor of the old home.

No, he knew why he wavered.

The simple answer was that she deserved a hell of a lot more than he had to offer her. Ashley Seaver had an entire lifetime ahead of her. Hopefully one that was filled with joy and laughter...items he knew had been in low supply during her childhood. She certainly didn't deserve to be saddled with a jaded, cantankerous aging FBI agent that had tried and failed in the game of love three times already.

But all the justifications in the world as to why he should turn around, get in his truck and drive away, couldn't outweigh the near obsessive need he felt to see her...touch her...hold her. Somehow that tiny slip of a woman had become essential to him, necessary in a way he couldn't explain even to himself.

He accepted that there was no justification for the irreversible step he was about to take. His only defense was that she'd bewitched him with those innocent eyes of hers...seduced him with those rare sweet smiles she'd gifted him with.

This afternoon had only sealed her fate. Kissing her was an addiction he wasn't prepared to give up. Not after he'd felt that passionate response from her.

Exhaling slowly, he squared his shoulders, heading toward the outside staircase with a determined stride. What was the worst that could happen?

She told him to go to hell and never darken her door again? Okay, that just meant returning to the misery his life had been prior to finding her. He could deal with that, right?

Hell, this was all her damned fault, anyway. He'd been perfectly content believing that he could no longer care about a woman, let alone fall for her. He'd been doing okay for himself. He was rich...successful by all accounts.

Of course, none of that compensated for the aching loneliness he'd experienced before he'd barreled into her life.

Reaching her doorbell a few seconds later, he pressed his lips together.

Do or die. Now or never. Play or perish...all those trite sayings ran through his mind as he waited for the barrier holding him back to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Four**

Jumping as the silence inside her small piece of solitude was marred, Ashley frowned as the doorbell pealed for the second time. Blonde eyebrows furrowing as she looked over her shoulder at the painted door, she muttered, as much to herself as to the cosmos at large, "Who the hell is that?"

Grudgingly pushing herself off the sofa, she padded toward the door. There was no way she was in the mood for company right now. Not when bearing her own was such a problem. And with her luck, it would be the pest from next door who had been pestering her for a date for the last three weeks. Peeking through the peephole, she gasped.

"No freaking way," she grimaced aloud, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the intruder to her seclusion away. "Maybe it's a dream," she almost whimpered before cracking one lid to look through the small hole in her door again.

It wasn't her neighbor. It was someone far dangerous than just a mere pest.

"C'mon, Ash," his familiar gruff voice said impatiently. "Open up. We've got to talk."

Talk? He wanted to talk? She couldn't even form coherent sentences to explain to herself what the hell was happening to her, and he wanted to chat about it. What the hell happened to men shunning all the sensitivity crap?

Great! She would become entangled with the one man on earth that insisted that a post-mortem analysis was necessary for their embrace.

Crap, crap, CRAP!

And just because she had to say it again…Crap!

Resting her forehead against the cool wood, she emitted a rueful snort as the doorbell rang again and his strident voice announced, "I've got an iron will, Ashley. I can wait you out."

Resisting the urge to swear, she slapped an ineffectual hand against the door. He could. And he would. She knew it and worse, she knew that he knew it, too. Reaching for the bolt, she released it, opening the door to frown up at him.

"Haven't we said everything yet?" she asked waspishly.

"Maybe I didn't like the way our conversation ended," Dave replied easily, leaning one shoulder against her door frame.

Uncertain whether he meant the conversation or the kiss, Ashley blushed, warmth flooding her cheeks. "You know, those rumors the cadets whisper about...the ones about that silver tongue of yours...they're really overrated," she replied tartly, her fingers tightening around the door handle. Fighting the urge to slam the door in his face when his eyes twinkled, she frowned. "What do you want, Agent Rossi?"

"Thought I told you to call me Dave," he offered casually, strolling past her into her small living room.

"Well, pardon my manners. Won't you please come in?" she said with sarcastic sweetness as she slammed the front door, taking a small subversive pleasure in the crash.

Turning around to meet her hostile gaze, Dave refused to allow himself to back down now that he had gained entrance. Nodding toward the door, he asked, "Feel better now?"

"Not really. I didn't get to slug you yet," Ashley retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved to stand at the edge of her sofa. "But I've heard that assaulting a federal agent is a felony, and I'd hate to tarnish my reputation any further than I already have."

Arching one brow, Dave asked, far more calmly than he felt, "Then don't you think we need to talk about these feelings, Ash? Your door can't take much more abuse without showing a few cracks along the way."

"It's not the door that I'm worried about cracking," Ashley snapped, her frown deepening as she attempted to ignore the sudden fluttering in her stomach. How was it that just having the man standing so calmly in her living room could make her suddenly feel as though her world had tilted beneath her? Shaking her head, she took a step toward her small kitchen as she muttered, "I need a drink. And I have a feeling that chamomile tea just isn't going to cut it tonight."

But she had barely taken the first step when she felt his hand settle on her shoulder and slide down to capture her wrist.

"Don't run away, Ashley," Dave implored softly as he tugged her closer, refusing to allow her to move. "We've both ran enough, don't you think?"

"Thinking is all I do, Dave," Ashley snorted, refusing to acknowledge the burning of her skin beneath his fiery touch. "And let me tell you, my thoughts have gotten me into a trouble already."

"Then quit thinking," he advised huskily, pulling her the last step closer, his eyes boring down into hers. "And for once, just feel. I think we've both earned it."

She knew that he was going to kiss her. But even though her mind screamed valiantly for her to resist, to remember her earlier proclamations, she found herself meeting him halfway, letting her lips be claimed by his insistent touch.

"This is a really bad idea," she muttered against his mouth even as her arms lifted to wrap around his neck.

"One of my worst," he agreed immediately, nipping her lower lip and capturing her surprised gasp. Tangling his tongue with hers, he felt her softening against him, her fingers weaving through his hair as he backed her against the door behind her. Cupping her hips in his hands, he settled her against him, allowing her to feel how much she affected him as he slowly thrust his hips against hers, that small bit of friction nearly sending him over the edge.

"Tell me to stop," Dave breathed raggedly against her damp lips as her body arched against his, her pebbled breasts scraping his chest erotically. "Tell me to stop, Ashley, or this is going to get a hell of a lot more serious really damn fast. I can give you fifty reasons why this won't work."

"Then why are you here," Ashley groaned, shuddering as his cock rubbed against her core through her boxers again. "Why even bother?" she asked, gripping his shoulders as she tried to find some kind of balance in a world suddenly shifted from its axis.

"I wanted to see you," Dave answered honestly, his hands tightening on her hips as she stiffened. "I needed to see you," he amended softly. "Ashley, I'm not sure what the hell is happening here," he informed her quietly.

Lips quirking, Ashley snorted as she arched a blonde brow, leaning her head back against the door as she met his eyes. "Really?"

Rolling his eyes at her frankly disbelieving look, he replied, "Okay, I know what's happening here in this moment. Just not in general. Between us."

"You mean there's something you don't have the answer to? I'm shocked," she deadpanned, her lips curling slightly as she let herself stare into his gorgeous dark eyes.

"Smartass," Dave whispered, his fingers pinching her side, lingering against her skin. "Do you know that you're one of the few people on earth that I allow to get away with the final word?"

She shrugged, her mouth going dry again as she watched his eyes darken. "Must be my winning personality."

"I'm a bad risk, Ashley," he warned gently, his fingers sliding against her hip now. "I've tried and failed three times already. You're young enough to be my daughter, for Christ sake."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ashley murmured with a sigh. "But none of that changes anything, does it? We're still attracted to each other. Ignoring it...pretending it isn't there...it hasn't worked any better for you than it has for me."

Lifting a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, Dave shook his head gravely. "No. It hasn't. So what do you suggest we do about that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Five**

"You're asking me?" Ashley laughed, letting herself lean into his touch. "Trust me, Dave. I'm probably more emotionally stunted than you are. Healthy relationships aren't exactly my strength either."

He had to smile at her assessment. He would never cease to be amazed at the insights she possessed. "You know you've got your whole life ahead of you and I'm heading into the twilight of mine, Ashley. I don't want to see you get hurt and even if we can work through those inevitable issues..."

"Maybe we should let the future take care of itself," Ashley interrupted, swallowing thickly as thoughts of this man's mortality flooded her, scaring her far more than she thought possible. "After all, I could get hit by a bus tomorrow," she forced herself to say lightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Or throw yourself in front of one of them for the greater good," Dave growled, tightening his grip on her. "Your penchant for taking risks is robbing years off my life that I can't afford to lose, Ashley."

"I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry about today, Dave," Ashley sighed, her heartbeat fluttering as she watched his dark eyes soften.

"But you aren't," Dave returned ruefully, shaking his head as he pulled her closer. "I admire your honesty, babe. I do. But, I can't save your job. Hotch is determined, and honestly, I agree with him."

"I understand," Ashley nodded, her mind already at peace with the Bureau's decision to eliminate her from the team. "I was there for all the wrong reasons anyway," she admitted hesitantly. "But something tells me that you were already aware of that."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead as he pulled her against him, Dave nodded, his chin rubbing against her hair. "I was hoping you reach that conclusion on your own. I just wish it hadn't have almost cost you your life."

"I trusted the team would get me out, Dave," Ashley returned evenly as she rested her cheek against his shoulder for a moment. "And you did."

Remembering those long tense moments after they'd lost sight of Ashley and their unsub, Dave swallowed painfully. It had all been so damned close. "It all could have had a much different resolution. One that ended with me standing over another fucking grave. In case you missed it, I didn't have a hell of a lot of fun the last time around, and this would have been a hell of a lot worse," he whispered, stroking her petal soft cheek.

Gazes colliding as she straightened, Ashley shivered under the weight of his meaningful stare. "I am sorry," she breathed, tentatively stroking the backs of her fingers against his whiskered jaw.

Dipping his head, Dave captured her lips. "Show me," he demanded softly, coaxing her lips apart.

Moaning as his lips met hers, Ashley sank into the strong embrace of the man standing in front of her. No virgin, she was aware of the pleasure that could be found in intimacy, but no man's touch had ever produced this clawing need inside her. She sighed against his mouth as sure, capable hands slid down her body to cup her ass, pulling her closer.

Pulling back slightly to catch his breath, Dave stared into her eyes. "I don't make promises anymore," he warned her seriously. "I have no idea where this can go beyond the here and now, Ashley. And you're a smart enough woman to know that a declaration from me wouldn't mean a hell of a lot."

She didn't believe him, but she wasn't about to press the issue now. At the moment, all she could comprehend was that if he didn't do something to dampen this raging inferno building between them, she might well spontaneously combust. "I don't need you to make any professions of love eternal, Dave," she whispered hoarsely. "I might be young, but I'm a long way from stupid, despite what you may think about my decisions today."

His lips twitched at her statement. "I never for a moment thought you were stupid, babe. Maybe naive, but not stupid."

Shrugging, Ashley's eyes darkened as she murmured, "Right now, I'm not sure what I am besides extremely horny. My sources never mentioned what a conversationalist you were." Pressing her body to his, she cocked her head. "I honestly always imagined you'd be more a man of action," she offered coyly.

Biting back a groan as her slim body nestled his, he could no longer deny the temptation she presented, but damn if he'd take advantage of her. He had to be as honest as he could. He owed her that much. "Ashley," he began, his voice low and deep in the still room.

Pressing her finger to his lips as he seemed to hesitate, she shook her head. "I understand everything you've said, Dave. Consider me warned. If all this ends up being is a one night stand, then so be it. I want to be with you," she whispered as she shifted against his hardened length, lifting one toned leg to tangle around his. "And if what I feel is any indication at all, you want me just as much."

Gritting his teeth as he felt her tugging him closer, he buried his face against the graceful slope of her neck, her understated perfume intoxicating him. Sweeping his tongue against her soft skin, he felt her shiver convulsively in his arms. "That's a safe assumption, Sweetheart," he agreed, sliding his hand up her side, cupping one breast through the soft cotton of her tee shirt, her ripe peak filling his hand perfectly as he kneaded the supple flesh.

Dropping her head back against the door as his warm mouth worried her neck and his thumb swept across the swollen nub her nipple had become, she moaned low in her throat.

"Feel good?" Dave muttered against her flushed cheek as she arched against him again while his thumb circled her aroused peak, coaxing it into a hardened point.

Good, Ashley's addled mind echoed. His hands were slowly driving her insane and he could still ask questions? "Mmmm," she hummed in approval as he dropped slow, wet kisses against the line of her jaw...the shell of her ear...the column of her throat...until suddenly his lips found that taut rise of flesh. Biting her lip as he sucked her aching tip between his lips, she cursed the thin material preventing her from enjoying the rasp of his tongue. "D-dave," she panted as his mouth pulled harder, sending an electric current sizzling through her. "M-more," she hissed, attempting to tug her shirt upward.

Releasing her, Dave slowly pulled away as he watched her small hands pull her shirt over her head and felt his mouth go dry. Blinking as his eyes raked her flawless body, he lifted his hands to reverently cup her high, firm breasts. Pure perfection, her peaches and cream complexion was marred only by the faintest smattering of freckles. "Beautiful," he murmured appreciatively as his fingers stroked her sensitive skin. "Absolutely perfect."

Blushing under his praise, Ashley's breath escaped her lips in small puffs of air while his fingers gently stroked her. "You don't have to say that," she mumbled, embarrassed. "We both know that you've probably been with..."

Leaning forward, Dave's mouth cut her off with a hard, demanding kiss, his tongue sweeping possessively against hers. Nipping her full lower lip as he pulled away, he met her eyes. "Right now, I'm with you. I haven't been with anybody else in a very long time, and I don't lie. Ever. You're gorgeous."

Cheeks heating as his words penetrated, she felt the knot in her stomach begin to unfurl. "Really?" she whispered uncertainly, making herself meet his gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page. Tomorrow, July 31, is the last day to sign up!_**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Six**

"If you have to ask me that, you've really been with some men that didn't deserve the gift you were sharing with them, honey," Dave gently admonished, pressing another kiss to her parted lips before glancing over his shoulder at her apartment. "Please tell me there's a bedroom somewhere up here," he begged, his eyes searching for something more substantial than the small sofa in her sitting room. She deserved a hell of a lot better than being screwed on a couch, but his body was urgently demanding he act. Soon.

Gesturing at the closed door off to the right, Ashley nodded, her thoughts jumbled. "Through there."

"Thank God," he growled, scooping her tiny body into his arms quickly and striding toward the partially closed door.

"Dave!" she yelped, startled as her arms wrapped around his neck as he stalked purposefully across the room.

Pushing her bedroom door open with his elbow, he winked down at her. "Hey, you were the one calling for action. I'm merely obliging," he informed her reasonably, his eyes adjusting quickly in the dim room. Spotting her large bed quickly, he dropped her slight body to the mattress. "Unless you're changing your mind?" he asked softly, lifting one eyebrow in silent inquiry as he braced an arm on either side of her body. And while his mouth was asking the question, his mind was screaming in objection, hoping against hope that she didn't suddenly back away.

"Not a chance," Ashley denied quickly, her hand wrapping around his tie to pull his mouth back to hers, missing his touch more than she could have believed possible.

Laughing deeply as she tumbled him on top of her, Dave caught his weight on his elbows, careful not to crush her. Kissing her hungrily, he growled low in his throat as her fingers found the buttons of his shirt, nimbly unfastening them with efficient flicks of her fingers.

Eager to touch him, Ashley sighed into his mouth as her fingertips finally met warm, hard muscle. Even without tearing her mouth from his to look at his exposed body, she could tell he was still in fantastic shape, toned flesh rippling beneath her hands as she slowly swept her fingers through his chest hair.

"God," Dave groaned as her hands dipped lower over his abdomen to the buckle of his belt. Capturing her slim wrist with a determined hand, Dave forced himself to relinquish his hold on her soft lips to draw back and stare down into hazy blue eyes. "I don't think so, Sweetheart."

"H-huh?" Ashley grunted in a dazed voice, one she didn't quite recognize. She fought for breath as he chest seemed tighter than ever before, her body focused on finding the release she so desperately needed…with him.

"I think it's my turn to divest you of another article of clothing, don't you?" Dave smiled against her cheek, nibbling at the delicate arch of her collar bone as he moved a hand to toy with the elastic of her boxers. "Unless you have any objections, that is," he breathed against her skin, earning another excited shiver from her.

"N-no. None," Ashley managed, biting her lip again as his lips lowered to graze her breast, his hands easing the soft plaid material down her thighs. Squeezing her eyes closed as she felt his breath above her navel, she realized that she now laid completely naked underneath him. Suddenly feeling exposed, she swallowed as her fingers gripped his shoulders. How many women had this virile man seen before her?

Tens? Hundreds?

"Ash?" Dave questioned gently when he felt her nails scoring his shoulders, her touch suddenly tense. "You still with me here?" he asked, trailing a callused finger down her smooth cheek.

Giggling self-consciously, she averted her gaze from his penetrating eyes. "It's nothing," she said softly, thankful he couldn't see her blush deepening in the darkness around them. "Just wondering how I measure up, that's all," she murmured, her fingers flexing on his shoulders.

Settling his body more solidly over hers on the bed, Dave's head hovered above her. "I could ask you the same thing, you know," he offered quietly. "I'm not exactly a young man anymore, Babe. I'm more than a little mystified as to why a young, vibrant woman would want an old, jaded son of a bitch like myself in her bed," he added conversationally, his leg shifting against hers.

"You aren't old," Ashley denied immediately, shaking her head. "More like seasoned. And you aren't nearly as cynical as you'd like people to believe you are," she murmured huskily, smoothing her hand across the nape of his neck. "And maybe you're in my bed because my curiosity demanded I find out if all those rumors about you are true."

"That so?" Dave chuckled, his lips curling upward as he felt her fingers trace patterns against his skin.

"It what I believe," Ashley answered, lifting her shoulders in a shrug.

"Well, for the record, I will admit that you might have had a little influence in losing some of my penchant for pessimism," he confided, dropping a kiss to her lips as he slid a hand down her arm reassuringly. Nuzzling her ear, he added truthfully, "And since we're being honest here, there isn't any comparison between you and the other women I've been with. Those rumors have been relentlessly exploited and inflated over the years." Smiling when her nervous body seemed to relax against him at his honest confidence, he inhaled deeply.

What was it about her scent that filled him with this peaceful sensation? At first he'd assumed it was that sweet smell of youth that attracted him, but, now, holding her in his arms, he knew that wasn't the entire story. It was her genuine goodness that held him mesmerized, her simple belief that he was a better man than he gave himself credit for. She made him want to be that guy...she made him want to be worthy of her. And hell, if that wasn't one for the record books.

"I'm having trouble imagining that," Ashley snorted, turning her face against his neck. "Tales of you have reached far and wide."

"The key word is tales, babe," Dave assured her gently, his hand lifting to bury in her silky hair. Guiding her head back, he stared into her hesitant eyes. "I haven't been with anybody else since I came back to the Bureau. I haven't wanted anyone else."

"You?" Ashley choked, raising her head up from the bed to stare at him. "Celibate?"

"You don't have to sound quite so shocked," Dave grumbled under his breath, sinking his teeth into her shoulder playfully. "The job isn't exactly conducive to lasting relationships and I gave up on one night stands and meaningless flings quite a few years back," he explained as her fingers pinched his side in retribution for his small attack. Lifting his eyes back to her incredulous eyes, he asked, affronted, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that!" Ashley shook her head. "It's just...," she blinked dubiously, "You let everyone believe..."

"I let people think what it's convenient to have them think, Ashley," Dave said huskily. "Just because I didn't necessarily earn all of my reputation, that doesn't mean I don't want to cultivate it," he said wicked, drawing his hand over the swell of her hip, bringing her against his hard arousal. "A guy has to have a hobby," he teased with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page. Today, July 31, is the last day to sign up!_**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Seven**

Eyes widening, Ashley sputtered, "I...you...". Shaking her head as the implication of his statement sank into her, she blinked.

"Hmmm, can't form clear words and I haven't even gotten started yet," he mocked lightly, dropping his head to lave the peak of one ripe breast. "Maybe I really am as good as I'm reported to be," he chuckled around her nipple as she stiffened beneath him, her back lifting off the bed as he stroked his tongue against her rucked nipple.

"Remind me to shoot you later," Ashley squeaked as his lips moved down her flat stomach, her muscles quivering.

Laughing against her abdomen, Dave nodded. "I'll do that. Although I can think of much more pleasurable ways to depart for the hereafter than at the wrong end of your gun, Sweetheart. Much, much," he said, peppering kisses down to her soft, downy curls shielding her secrets, "more pleasurable ways."

"Oh, God," Ashley gasped as she felt the first slow stroke of his tongue against her, warmth suffusing her as her fingers found his dark hair.

"Not quite, but close," Dave chuckled, trying not to explode as her taste flooded his tongue. Slowly pulling back the pink hood covering the intimate treasure he searched for to reveal her swollen bud, he groaned as he pulled it between his lips, flicking it quickly as her hips jerked.

"Dave!" she moaned as she felt the velvety rasp of his tongue. Craning her neck against her pillow as he mouthed her, she tried to hold on to rational thought. But, sweet God, no man had ever touched her like this...taken the time to know her body so thoroughly...to ferret out those hidden spots that made her vision blur and toes curl.

Until him.

Under his talented hands and voracious lips, she was finding pleasure she hadn't known existed. He was pushing her body to feel things she'd never experienced before him. "Mmmm," she hummed, writhing beneath him. "Don't stop," she begged as another wave of ecstasy overwhelmed her, building from the tips of her toes and radiating up her body.

Licking her dewy sweetness, Dave tightened one of his hands around her smooth thigh, opening her to him while he stilled her bucking hips with an arm over her narrow waist.

"Dave," Ashley gasped again, "I can't...It's too much," she squeaked as his darting tongue unerringly found another pleasure point.

Smiling against her, Dave pressed a lingering kiss to her damp curls. "Yes, you can," he soothed, his voice a low rumble against her.

The timber of his voice resonating against her clit sent another shock wave of painful delight coursing through her body, and another moan escaped her lips. Scraping her nails over his scalp as he continued lavishing attention, she heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears as pure bliss began to crest inside her, cascading over her in satisfying waves. "Yes!" she whimpered almost incoherently, her head thrashing against the pillow. "Yes! Yes! YESSSS!" she chanted as her release flowed through her, gratification singing in her veins.

Drawing back, Dave's hand clawed at his belt, the need to possess the stunning woman underneath him clawing angrily at his soul as he kicked out of the jeans he wore, quickly covering her trembling body with his. "Damn it," he ground out as he realized he hadn't exactly came here tonight prepared for this possibility. Eyeing his discarded jeans on the floor, he knew without looking that his wallet was empty of that small plastic package he needed. It had been literal years since he'd had the need to travel protected for these encounters.

"Dave?" Ashley whispered, lifting a hand to touch his face. "What's wrong?" she asked huskily, watching his jaw flex.

Embarrassed, Dave gritted his teeth. Why the hell hadn't he stopped by the drugstore? Somewhere inside him, he'd known this night would end one of two ways. And he sure the hell didn't want to choose the second option now! "I don't have a...I can't protect you, sweetheart."

Recognizing the problem, Ashley hid a grin. "Nightstand," she whispered, gesturing weakly to the table beside the bed.

"Thank God," Dave groaned in relief, blindly reaching for the small drawer beside the bed. Groping through the contents of her bedside table, he groaned in frustration. Knowing that all that stood between him and paradise was one latex shield, he felt her small hand cover his.

"Let me," she whispered against his mouth as she turned slightly, extracting the coveted box with an efficiency he admired. "Found them," she smiled, dangling the unopened package in front of him.

Gratified to see that none of the contents had been used, Dave raised an eyebrow as his fingers tore at the cardboard. "I see I'm not the only one here that's been celibate for awhile."

Blushing, Ashley dropped her eyes. "I'm very...selective regarding who shares my bed," she mumbled shyly, those amateurish encounters making this moment all the more special.

Stilling as he realized that he'd made her self-conscious, Dave slid a hand over her cheek. "And I'm very grateful for that, Ashley." And he was...in a time when women were freely giving their bodies over to men they barely knew, this woman was choosing to share her precious body with only him. And that alone was enough to send a protective surge through him.

"I just didn't want you to think that..."

"I think I'm a luckier man than I deserve," Dave murmured truthfully, tearing the plastic package with one slice of his fingers and carefully rolling the silky sheath over his length. Cupping his hand over the curve of her hip, he stared down at her. "You're amazing, babe, and the only question I have is if you're as sure about this as you were an hour ago?"

Her eyes met his as she smiled contentedly. For the first time, she hadn't had to demand her partner wear a condom. His concern had been only for her. She felt safe...special. Twining her arm around his neck and curling her leg around his, she nodded. "More sure," she whispered, honestly certain of her answer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, all the assignments for "The Dog Days of Summer" challenge have been private messaged to the recipients. If you have not received your message and you signed up for the challenge, then please, let me know.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Look for it in the upcoming weeks at the forum. And, of course, we'll be advertising it in our author's notes within our stories. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day. **_

**The Blind Side**

**Chapter Eight**

Exhaling the breath he'd been holding, Dave lowered his head to hers as his jutting length probed gently at her delicate folds. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered against her lips as his tip slowly penetrated her. "Wanted you for so long," he breathed as his body slowly slid into her velvety heat.

"Aaaahhhh," Ashley inhaled sharply, his cock stretching her sensitive tissues as he slowly thrust into her.

"Babe?" Dave murmured against her ear, his hips stilling at once. It was excruciating torture, but he'd be damned if he'd hurt her.

"No," Ashley panted, lifting her hips, "I'm okay. It's just been a long time," she explained against his sweaty neck. "And you're so big," she gasped when his hips flexed involuntarily.

Damn, she was tight, Dave silently groaned. Like a silky vice wrapped around the most sensitized part of him. She might not be a virgin, but her sweet body was as virginal as they came. And she was killing him by inches with those sweet moans and slow undulations, dragging him deeper into her molten vortex.

Cupping her ass when she lifted against him again, Dave shook his head. "Give yourself a minute, Sweetheart," he forced out, grinding his teeth as those smooth walls caressed him again, urging his primal side to take what she'd already deemed belonged to him.

Sliding her hands across his sweat soaked back, she moaned as her body softened around his gentle intrusion. Catching her breath as she experimentally moved her hips again, she felt something quicken low in her belly. "D-dave," she stuttered against his ear, her arms tightening around him, "Please."

"Please, what, honey?" Dave rumbled, his warm breath falling against her cheek while he mentally recited every saint he could think of.

"I'm ready," she begged, wriggling underneath him, desperate for those small licks of pleasure scalding her inner flesh to climb higher, burn brighter. "I'm okay, Dave. Really," she whispered breathlessly, pressing a kiss to his neck as she arched under him again.

Sinking into her satiny depths, Dave shuddered. "Ahhhh, God," he groaned, one of his hands finding hers where it laid against the pillow and linking their fingers together. Her tight, wet channel sucked at him, offering him heaven, promising him paradise, and it was everything he could do to maintain control. "Never felt anything so good," he muttered against her cheek, unaware he was even speaking aloud as her body surrounded him.

"Yes," Ashley breathed as he filled her, her legs lifting to wrap around his narrow waist. "Don't stop," she pleaded, turning her head to capture his lips in a persuasive kiss, their tongues tangling hungrily as he thrust deeper. Crying out as he pierced her core, she shuddered in his embrace as those now familiar ripples of excitement began to flood her once more.

Stop, Dave thought dazedly. Hell, he wasn't sure he could separate himself from her now if she ordered him to do so. No woman had ever been so addictive. Her taste, her scent...her essence...it all coalesced into this intoxicating craving. He couldn't deny, even to himself, that having her...loving her was a compulsion that wouldn't be refuted. It defied all sense of logic and comprehension, but was a salient fact, nonetheless. And even now, in the throes of passionate lovemaking, the significance wasn't lost to him.

Covering her lips again as his manhood stabbed the heart of her, her soft pleas driving him further, pushing him faster, he groaned as his own impending explosion threatened to rob him of his sanity. "Così fottutamente buono, mia piccina! Proprio come quello!" Dave grunted, his hips rising and falling more quickly as he gripped her thigh. "Proprio come quello, cara mia!" he gasped.

Moaning as his hand slid between them, his sure fingertips stroking her slick delicate bud as he thrust into her, Ashley screamed as her orgasm enveloped her.

" È proprio a me, cuore e anima," Dave rasped against her ear as he climaxed within her, claiming her lips in another passionate kiss as he collapsed against her. "Ti amo, cara. Ti amo," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Struggling for breath, Ashley felt him begin to shift away from her and tightened her arms around him, unwilling to release him. "No, not yet," she said against his lips.

Aware of how small she was, Dave nipped her lower lip playfully. "I'm gonna crush you," he whispered, rolling to his back and quickly discarding the used condom in the trash before reaching for her again and pulling her over him, her long silky hair the perfect shield between them and the rest of the world. "You look well loved, piccola," he said smugly, his smile relaxed as his thumb moved slowly over her flawless cheek to her kiss swollen lips.

Blinking satiated eyes at him, Ashley returned his smile. "Definitely not complaining," she murmured, propping her chin against his chest and meeting his gaze. Biting her lower lip as she held his unreadable eyes, she murmured hesitantly, "I'm just not sure what happens next. Do I ask you to stay?"

"That depends," Dave replied, sliding his hand over her fragile spine soothingly, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Ashley yelped, her fingers tightening around his shoulders reflexively. "That isn't what I meant! I just didn't want to seem clingy or..."

Pressing a finger against her lips, Dave shook his head. "Ashley, for the first time in years, I feel completely at peace. I'm not in a big hurry to give that up." Ever, he added silently, self-aware enough to realize that she wasn't ready to hear that yet. Hell, he wasn't sure he was ready to say it.

Nodding, Ashley rested her head against his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. "Good," she whispered. "Me either." After a few moments of silence, Ashley twisted a few hairs on his chest and tugged gently, earning a sharp intake of breath from him. "Say something," she demanded nervously. "You put me on high alert when you get quiet."

Wrapping a strong hand around her neck, he gently massaged the tense muscles as he grinned. He had to give her points. She'd learned enough about him to know that his silence definitely led to plotting of some kind...in this case, how to capture the heart of a woman he'd done very little in his life to deserve. "Talk, huh?" he grunted when her nimble fingers tugged warningly again.

"Uh huh," she nodded, his chest hair tickling her nose. "Talk."

"What do you want to discuss, babe, because I'm imagining a repeat performance over here myself."

Laughing, Ashley glanced up at him and grinned happily. "If you play your cards right. You could start by telling me what you said while we were...were...you know," she hedged.

"I think the term you're looking for is making love, Sweetheart," Dave teased gently. "And I'll tell you what I said someday."

"But not today," Ashley stated perceptively.

"Not today," he whispered, experienced enough to know that today she wouldn't know what to do with his ardent words. "What I will say is that you, young lady, have done something I would have said was impossible a few short months ago," he sighed, reaching behind him to fluff the pillow.

"Really?" Ashley yawned sleepily, the evening's events beginning to catch up with her. "What's that?"

"You, Sweetheart, managed to sneak up on my blind side. I didn't think anybody could do that anymore," he smiled, lifting his head to press a kiss to her soft hair.

Yawning again, Ashley shrugged as she settled over him, perfectly content to use him as her mattress. "If I'd have come at you head-on, you'd have intercepted me. Sometimes a little sneaky can work to a woman's advantage."

"Probably so," Dave admitted ruefully. "And very true," he growled, pinching her ass warningly for her latter remark. "But for the record, from here on out, I think the in your face approach will work quite nicely for us."

"And yet you're still not going to tell me what you said earlier," Ashley chided, rubbing her cheek against his warm flesh.

"I guess you'll just have to work a little harder to learn all my secrets, Babe. But half the fun is in the trying," he said as he grinned. "And I do enjoy the way you try," he whispered wickedly against her ear.

"Mmmm," Ashley hummed as she smiled against him. "Try me again in four hours," she yawned again. "My best efforts come when I'm well rested."

And glancing at the nearly full box of condoms on the table beside them, Dave grinned. He could wait.

Forever, if necessary.

_**Finis**_


End file.
